cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Greg Kinnear
Greg Kinnear (1963 - ) Deaths in Film *''Mystery Men (1999)'' [Captain Amazing a.k.a. Lance Hunt]: Simultaneously burned to death and distorted beyond recognition by Geoffrey Rush's death-ray, when Hank Azaria and Janeane Garofalo accidentally activate it while trying to rescue Greg (with his body an obvious special effects dummy is later seen when Geoffrey and his cohorts discover him). *''Auto Focus (2002)'' [Bob Crane]: Bludgeoned to death with a tripod by an intruder (presumably Willem Dafoe, though no one was ever convicted in the real-life case) in Greg's bedroom. (Thanks to Tony and JF) *[[Godsend (2004)|''Godsend (Adam)'' (2004)]] [Paul Duncan]: Although he survives in the actual movie, the US DVD includes an alternate ending in which he is burned to death after Robert De Niro sets fire to the church. (Thanks to Liz) *''Unknown (2006)'' [Broken Nose]: Shot in the chest and throat/head by Peter Stormare or one of his cohorts. *''Ghost Town (2008)'' [Frank Herlihy]: Hit by a bus, after narrowly escaping being hit by a falling air conditioning unit; he appears as a ghost seen by Ricky Gervais throughout the rest of the movie. *''The Last Song (2010)'' [Steve Miller]: Dies of cancer (off-screen) in his home; his body is shown afterwards when his daughter (Miley Cyrus) discovers him (as she comes to tell him she finished their composition). It's implied he appears as a ghost/angel to her and his son (Bobby Coleman) during his funeral. *''Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues (2013)'' [Gary]: Possibly killed when Will Smith calls in an air strike to carpet bomb the park the news teams are all fighting in. (It's not established who was killed in the airstrike and who survived, but I will list this just in case.) (Played for comic effect.) NOTE: In the two and half hour extended cut of the film, Greg is killed after being thrown to the ground with superhuman force by Harrison Ford who is in his werewolf form. TV Deaths *''The Kennedys (2011 mini-series)'' [John F. Kennedy]: Assassinated/shot (off-camera) by Ryan Blakely, using his rifle. *'''Philip K. Dick's Electric Dreams: The Father Thing ''(2018) '[The Father/The Father Thing]: Playing a dual role, "The Father" is absorbed/disintegrated by his alien duplicate "The Father Thing" in his garage as his son (Jack Gore) watches; his face is later found in a bin by Jack. "The Father Thing" is fatally injured when he is hit with a car by Zakk Paradise, causing the alien to emerge from his mouth, which is soon crushed. Notable Connections * Mr. Helen Labdon Kinnear, Greg Kinnear, Greg Kinnear, Greg Kinnear, Greg Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by bus crash Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Historical death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Paul Schrader Movies Category:Actors who died in David Koepp Movies Category:House of Cards Cast Members Category:Actors who died while playing John F. Kennedy Category:Nudity Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Deleted death scenes Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Voice Actors Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Actors who died in Adam McKay Movies Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Friends cast members Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:The Twilight Zone Cast Members Category:Death scenes by bus accident Category:Death scenes by bodily burning Category:Death scenes by bodily bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by bodily beating Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by throat trauma Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by bodily disintegration Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:People of Irish descent Category:Irish-American actors and actresses Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Scottish actors and actresses Category:John F. Kennedy Actors Category:European-American actors and actresses Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Winners Category:Actors who died in Nick Hamm Movies Category:Based on a true story Category:Biography Category:Gotham Awards Nominees